ACASO
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Não mandamos em nossos corações, eles determinam por quem nos apaixonamos, mesmo que esse amor aparenta ser impossível de ser alcançado. Fic de aniversário para o Saga de Gêmeos e tem a participação do Kanon tb..XD ...com um casal improvável:Saga e Saori


ACASO 

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem à Masami Kurumada, e as Editoras Licenciadas. (mas tenho um plano mirabolante para tê-los só para mim..huahauhauahauahauahau)

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

SONETO 

_**Amar-te – não por gozo da vaidade,**_

_**Não movido de orgulho ou de ambição.**_

_**Não à procura da felicidade,**_

_**Não por divertimento à solidão.**_

_**Amar-te – não por tua mocidade**_

_**-Risos, cores e luzes de verão-**_

_**E menos por fugir à ociosidade,**_

_**Como exercício para o coração.**_

_**Amar-te por amar-te: sem agora,**_

_**Sem ontem, sem futuro, sem mesquinha**_

_**Esperança de amor sem causa ou rumo.**_

_**Trazer-te incorporada vida afora,**_

_**Carne da minha carne, filha minha,**_

_**Viver do fogo em que ardo e me consumo.**_

**(Aurélio Buarque de Holanda)**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Ele observava o por do sol, do alto de um pequeno morro, que lhe dava uma visão privilegiada do Santuário e do mar logo adiante. A brisa balançava seus longos cabelos de um azul tão profundo quanto os céus. Ele já foi o homem mais respeitado e temido daquele lugar. Já foi chamado de santo e de demônio. De cavaleiro e espectro traidor.

Ele é Saga de Gêmeos, e hoje sua mente e sua alma estão travando um duelo entre a razão e o coração, hoje ele descobriu um fato importante.

Sentimentos conflitantes o atormentavam. Por que ele? Por que? Ele que nunca amou ninguém antes em sua vida, agora se sentia preso a esse sentimento tão sublime e ao mesmo tempo tão amargo! E justo pela pessoa que nada deveria sentir a não ser devoção por ela ser a deusa que deveria proteger.

Proteger...Teve vontade de rir de si mesmo. Ironias do destino. Ele que outrora planejou a sua morte, seu lado negro desejava com todas as forças ceifar sua vida...agora, suspirava por ela como um garoto apaixonado. Sabia muito bem que tais sentimentos nunca poderiam ser correspondidos, uma vez que ela era a reencarnação de Atena, e seu lado mulher, Saori Kido ainda amava Pégasus.

Lançou um último olhar para a paisagem antes de voltar para a sua casa. Voltar a fingir que não sentia nada por ela, e que deveria portar-se apenas como seu leal protetor e nada mais.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Em pé, na varanda da sala que usava para reuniões com os seus cavaleiros e com o Mestre do Santuário, ela admira a paisagem. O belo espetáculo do por do sol por entre as doze Casas. Seu olhar repousa sobre a terceira casa e seu pensamento até seu guardião.

Deusa protetora da Terra...ela ostenta a imagem de intocável, de deusa, ...mas nunca a vêem como mulher. Uma mulher que anseia como qualquer outra, amar e ser amada. Amada por ele, não nunca teria coragem de lhe abrir o coração, de contar-lhe esse seu segredo mais bem guardado. Nunca.

Quem diria que um dia realmente se apaixonaria? Ela que desde tempos imemoriais repudiava o amor carnal entre um homem e uma mulher que fez o voto de manter-se sempre casta e pura. Lógico que como Saori Kido teve sua paixonite de adolescente por Seiya, mas nunca passou disso. Apesar de saber que antes era correspondida, nunca o destino permitiu que eles ultrapassassem a barreira que os separava. Ela era a deusa a ser protegida, ele um cavaleiro.

Deveria sentir-se triste ou magoada ao ver Seiya com Minu hoje? Não sentia isso, ao contrário, desejava ver seu bom amigo feliz. Afinal, ela agora sentia na pele o que era amar, sem ter esperanças de ser correspondida.

Por que de todos os homens desse mundo, de todos os cavaleiros de seu Santuário, foi por ele apaixonar-se? No começo mal se deu conta disso. Começou com olhares que a deixavam tremula, conversas que ansiava ter, a companhia que lhe dava conforto e segurança, a simples menção de seu nome que fazia seu coração disparar.

Saga.

Ela se esforçava ao máximo para que nem ele, e nem ninguém soubesse disso. Além de não querer que ele se afastasse, ao saber que a deusa que ele protege o ama, de uma maneira que jamais amará outro, não saberia como os demais reagiriam. Saga já sofrera demais por sua causa. Desde seu nascimento, o lançou ao inferno...seu lado maligno que o atormentou durante anos, o sofrimento que passou ao fingir estar ao lado de Hades, as lutas que travou, os castigos que os deuses impuseram a ele por ainda lhe ser fiel, a culpa que ainda o consome...tudo por causa dela.

"Senhorita Atena?"-a voz de Shion a tira de seus devaneios.

"Sim?"

"Acho que por hoje basta."-ele falou recolhendo alguns papéis e documentos.-"Parece cansada."

"Estou mesmo exausta."-ela esfrega a nuca como em uma auto massagem.-"Não é fácil dividir meu tempo entre o Santuário e a Fundação."

Shion avaliou Atena. Embora seja uma deusa, ainda tinha o corpo mortal de uma jovem de vinte anos. Era uma carga muito grande o fardo de ser a protetora dos homens e presidente de uma grande multinacional como a Fundação Graad. Mesmo dividindo as responsabilidades com pessoas competentes, ele no Santuário e Ikki na Fundação, não diminuíam suas obrigações.

Ela estava cansada e não pode deixar de notar, triste.

"Algo errado, Atena?"

"N-nada errado, Shion. Estou apenas cansada."-ela foi saindo da sala.-"Irei jantar em meus aposentos e dormir mais cedo..."

"Mas, senhorita. Esqueceu que dia é hoje?"

"Hã?"

"Haverá um jantar em homenagem a Saga e Kanon, por ocasião do aniversário dos gêmeos. A senhorita mesmo aprovou isso."

Ela estancou, havia realmente esquecido desse jantar comemorativo. Os próprios companheiros ansiavam por essa comemoração, na verdade, uma desculpa para se divertirem, uma vez que o ritmo de vida no Santuário não lhes davam tantas oportunidades de se distraírem.

"È verdade."-ela falou, assumindo sua usual postura altiva e deu um sorriso.-"Obrigada por me lembrar, Shion. Não se preocupe, estarei presente no jantar."

E se retirou e assim que fechou as portas atrás de si, suspirou. Mais uma vez teria que representar diante dele, o papel de deusa distante, e fingir que não ansiava toca-lo.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Saga voltava a sua casa, e logo encontrou seu irmão acabando de sair do banho. Kanon parou e olhou para Saga.

"Ainda está assim?"-ela apontou para o irmão e suas roupas.

"E daí?"-Saga não estava muito afim de começar uma de suas infindáveis discussões com Kanon.

"Hoje temos um jantar oferecido pela Atena..nosso aniversário...dia 30 de maio. HOJE!"-falou pausadamente.

Saga parou e pensou. Havia se esquecido disso.

"Vá se arrumar, irmãozinho."-avisou Kanon.-"Quem sabe nesse jantar você deixa de lado esse seu lado deprê e se declare para ela?"

"Do que está falando Kanon?"-ele não havia gostado do rumo da conversa.

"Que eu não sou cego, Saga. Há tempos que eu tenho reparado que você anda distante, mais mal humorado que o costume, e que quando vê Saori muda de comportamento na hora."-ele comentou enquanto escolhia uma roupa no armário.-"Por que não assume que..."

Não terminou de falar, pois desviou-se de um soco desferido por Saga. Kanon inicialmente ficou assustado, mas em seguida encarou os olhos furiosos do irmão.

"Cuida da sua vida!"-avisou Saga.

"To cuidando do meu irmão."-respondeu.-"Por que não conversa com ela?"

"Porque ela é Atena!"-respondeu alterado, se afastando de Kanon.

"Ela é Atena sim."-disse Kanon.-"Mas não deixa de ser uma mulher."

"Acha que ela me amaria? Sou apenas um cavaleiro! E o pior, eu já desejei sua morte!"

"Ares desejou a morte dela, não você. E olha pra mim!"-Kanon abriu os braços.-"Eu sou a prova viva que o perdão dela não tem limites! Mesmo depois de tudo o que fiz, ela me protegeu, me deu uma segunda chance, e aqui estou! Saga se não dizer a ela o que sente, irá carregar essa dúvida a vida inteira. Como saber o que ela sente, se não lhe dá a chancer de dizer?"

Saga nada disse, se retirando aos seus aposentos.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Um pouco mais tarde, no Salão principal do Templo do Grande Mestre, todos os cavaleiros de ouro e convidados estavam reunidos, faltavam apenas os aniversariantes e a própria Atena.

Então, ela apareceu. Usando um lindo vestido azul, diferente do que todos estavam acostumados a ver, e os cabelos soltos em um coque solto, de onde alguns fios estavam livres e emoldurando seu rosto. Exclamações de admiração eram ouvidas pelo salão quando Saori entrou, Shion foi até ela recebê-la.

"Desculpe o trocadilho infame, senhorita. Está divina!"-sorriu.

Saori também riu, não tinha planejado vestir-se assim, ou causar furor entre os presentes. Mas sentiu-se compelida a ficar linda esta noite. Talvez apenas para ouvir dele algum elogio. Olhou o salão e não viu Saga em lugar algum.

"Estão atrasados para a própria festa."-comentou Shion, como se adivinhasse o que ela pensava.

Então Kanon apareceu. Qualquer um poderia confundi-los a primeira vista, mas ela havia aprendido a diferencia-los facilmente. Não apenas pelos gostos diferenciados em se vestirem, mas também pelas maneiras de falar e pensar. Atena foi até ele, e dispensando o protocolo que os separava, abraçou o cavaleiro.

"Feliz aniversário, Kanon."-sorriu para ele.

"Obrigado, senhorita."-retribuiu o sorriso e acrescentou algo bem baixinho em seu ouvido.-"Não se preocupe, ele vem."

Saori o encarou um momento, como se não tivesse escutado direito e depois deu passagem para que todos pudessem cumprimentar o aniversariante. A festa transcorria animadamente e todos reparavam na ausência de Saga. Alguns pensaram em ir atrás dele, mas Kanon disse que não era necessário.

Algum tempo depois, o jantar estava sendo servido e Saga não aparecia. Saori ficava imaginando os motivos que o levaram a não aparecer. Então ele apareceu, bem atrasado é verdade, mas ele estava ali.

Muito elegante em um terno preto e camisa branca, desculpou-se pelo atraso, quando era cumprimentado pelos amigos, parecia muito à vontade. Mas ao ver Saori se aproximando, procurou manter uma postura séria e reservada.

"Senhorita Atena?"

"Ao menos hoje, deixemos o formalismo de lado Saga."-ela disse, reunindo as forças para abraça-lo.-"Feliz aniversário."

Ele foi pego de surpresa pelo ato da deusa, e o retribuiu, fechando os olhos para melhor apreciar o contato entre seus corpos. Então, como se lembrassem que não eram os únicos ali, se separaram e voltaram a se portar de maneira mais formal.

Saga foi praticamente arrastado por Miro e Shura até uma roda, onde os outros cavaleiros estavam esperando para beberem e comemorarem. Assim a festa transcorreu sem maiores tumultos, até que cansada de tanta música, conversas acaloradas, Saori retirou-se para os jardins. Havia tomado muito vinho, inconscientemente o fez para continuar a agir normalmente essa noite, e precisava respirar um pouco de ar puro.

Fato esse percebido por Kanon, enquanto bebia uma dose de uísque. Ele olhou para o irmão, que fingia interessado em uma história que Shaka lhe contava.

"Desculpe aí, Shaka."-falou Kanon puxando Saga.-"Tenho uma coisa de irmão para irmão a tratar com ele."

"Tudo bem."-respondeu o indiano.

"Você me deve por te salvar do papo tedioso dele."-falou Kanon enquanto puxava o irmão.

"Não era tão ruim assim...falava do...do...não lembro."

"Está embriagado?"-Kanon quase não conseguiu conter o riso.

"Estou sim. È meu aniversário, esqueceu?"

"Sei, sei..."-ele teve uma idéia, enquanto o levava até os jardins.-"SE você visse a Saori agora maninho, o que faria?"

"Não me chame de maninho, sou mais velho que você."-Saga replicou.

"Você é só dois minutos mais velho do que eu. Responda minha pergunta!"

"Eu diria...diria..."-ele parou um pouco e respirou fundo.-"Eu diria que a amo. E que mesmo que ela não retribua, e que todos se opuseram, continuarei amando."

"Por que não diz para ela?"-Kanon apontou para a figura de Atena caminhando nos jardins.

Saga então caminhou até ela, seguindo seus instintos. Quando deu por si, a encontrou sentada em um banco e parou ao seu lado. Saori virou o rosto surpresa ao vê-lo ali e passou a conversar de maneira casual.

"Também veio em busca de ar puro?"

Saga sorriu, um sorriso sensual e apaziguador que a desarmou completamente. Ela segurou a respiração, cativada pelo olhar dele e seu sorriso.

"Também. E..."-ele parecia hesitar.-"Talvez seja o uísque, não sei...mas preciso lhe dizer uma coisa, Saori."

Raramente ele a chamava pelo seu nome, e ouvi-lo ser pronunciado por ele a fez sentir um inesperado calor invadir suas faces.

"Estou ouvindo."

"Eu te quero muito."-falou sem rodeios, fitando-a.-"E queria que soubesse disso. Não como um cavaleiro que ama sua deusa, mas como um homem que deseja uma mulher."

Inicialmente, ela achou que não tivesse ouvido direito, depois não conseguia formular uma resposta a dar a ele, que permanecia parado esperando alguma reação dela.

"Eu não..."-tentou dizer algo.

"Tudo bem."-ele obviamente entendeu o comentário como uma recusa, se levantando.-"Esqueça o que eu disse, Atena. Foi o maldito uísque!"

Sem pensar, Saori o segurou pela manga do terno. Espantou-se com o próprio atrevimento, pois nunca agira assim antes, mas apenas sabia que não queria que ele saísse daquele jeito.

"Não disse para sair Saga. Eu...gostei de sua honestidade comigo, apenas não sabia o que dizer."-abaixou o olhar.

Saga tocou em seu ombro e, lentamente, inclinou a cabeça. Saori observava-o fascinada e, por um momento, imaginou que iria beijá-la. Mas ele pousou os lábios entreabertos na curva do pescoço e na orelha. Saori ouvi-o inspirar profundamente, enchendo as narinas com o perfume de sua pele e dos cabelos antes de soltar um longo suspiro e murmurar:

"Quer dançar comigo?"

Ela mal notara que uma música suave saia do Salão e chegava até eles. A respiração quente em seu pescoço e a voz enrouquecida provocavam-lhe arrepios pelo corpo inteiro.

"Seria um prazer dançar com você."

Ele segurou em sua mão e a ajudou a levantar, enlaçando-a pela cintura, puxou-a para mais perto de seu corpo. Ao som da melodia se moviam com vagar, seus corpos roçavam, se tocavam provocantes, inflamando ainda mais a tensão sexual entre ambos. Dançar com ele era melhor do que tudo o que ela já experimentara na vida.

"Vamos para algum lugar mais sossegado?"-ela propôs com a voz enrouquecida.

Ele não recusaria aquilo que mais queria.

Com passos largos, Saga a arrastou para um canto dos jardins que ele conhecia muito bem, afastado de olhares curiosos. Ele a levou por corredores feitos de heras e flores, até chegarem a uma área há muito não visitada. Abriu com cuidado as portas de uma estufa e a conduziu para dentro. Havia flores, o gramado e a hera tomaram conta de tudo.

Embora estivesse abandonada, ainda conservava a sua beleza de outrora. Saori não teve tempo de admirar melhor o local, pois era puxada para os braços fortes de Saga e beijada como se nada mais importasse.

O gosto dos lábios masculinos era delicioso, provocante, ardente. As línguas se tocavam, enrolaram-se, sugaram-se, alimentando o fogo que crescia em seus corpos. Ele tinha o sabor do perigo, como os instintos mais selvagens e indomados despertando em Saori a sensação de poder feminino que deixava aquele homem tão faminto por ela.

Com um gemido rouco, ele pressionou-lhe o corpo. Sem pensar em regras de comportamento, em riqueza, sua postura como deusa, ou no passado deles, Saori entregou-se à paixão e ao prazer. Levada pelo instinto, começou a abrir-lhe a camisa com movimentos desesperados e começou a acariciar aquele tórax bem definido com as unhas.

O efeito foi imediato. Beijando-a com sofreguidão, ele abaixou as alças do seu vestido, revelando os seios alvos e pousou a mão na curva de um seio, acariciando o mamilo rijo com as pontas dos dedos.

"Oh, Céus..."-ela murmurou, quando os lábios dele abandonaram os seus e começaram a explorar seu pescoço.

"É isso mesmo que você quer?"

"Sim. Eu quero."-ela disse com convicção.

Enterrando os dedos nos cabelos de Saori, ele murmurou antes de beijá-la:

"Não terá volta."

Ela correspondeu ao beijo de imediato, com mãos ávidas e ansiosas, ele começou a despi-la, até deixa-la completamente nua em seus braços. Entre beijos e caricias eróticas, Saori conseguiu livra-lo do terno, da camisa e a mão encontrou o zíper de sua calça. Saga abraçou-a forte, suas mãos descendo pelas costas até pousarem nos quadris, afagarem a pele macia de suas coxas. Ele afastou-se dela e forrou um canto com o terno, antes de faze-la deitar-se ali.

Ele a fitou, em seus olhos uma sedutora nuance de azul, expressão faminta e ardente que parecia incendiá-la por inteiro.

Começaram um ardente jogo de troca de caricias, com as mãos, bocas, línguas e dentes. As mãos grandes a acariciavam, os dedos tocavam em seu ponto mais intimo, levando-a a loucura, dedos que foram substituídos pelos lábios e pela língua, fazendo-a gemer e ofegar, contorcendo-se, inebriada pelo gozo intenso.

Saga então, posicionou-se entre as pernas entreabertas dela, os seu peito pressionando os seios, e o seu membro rijo encontrou a entrada suave para o corpo feminino. Antes que Saori se recuperasse dois efeitos estonteantes dos orgasmos que as carícias dele lhe provocaram, Saga estava pulsando, rígido , forte, ardente dentro dela.

Saori respirou fundo, cravando as unhas nos ombros de Saga, ao sentir que a barreira de sua virgindade fora rompida, segurando um gemido de dor. Imediatamente ele ficou imóvel, dando-lhe tempo para ajustar-se.

"Eu te machuquei?"-perguntou gentil.

"Não."-ela o beijou, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço.-"Continue..."

Saga investiu novamente. Lentamente. Languidamente. O corpo de Saori amoldou-se ao seu. Saga gemeu.

Ela enroscou as pernas nos quadris dele, incentivando-o a acelerar os movimentos. Ele acelerou o ritmo de suas estocadas, beijando-a ardentemente, os movimentos sincronizados arrastava-os para um mundo só deles, até que Saori desgrudando dos lábios dele, gritou, rendendo-se totalmente àquele homem e ao êxtase que juntos atingiram.

Saga jogou a cabeça para trás e emitindo um som abafado, feroz, impulsionado pelo próprio clímax, que lhe sacudia todo o corpo. Depois de uma última investida, ele relaxou o corpo e escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço de Saori, como se estivesse recuperando o equilíbrio.

Por fim, Saga ergueu a cabeça e fitou-a. Um sorriso de satisfação iluminava-lhe o rosto. Sem nada a dizer, ele a puxou para seus braços, e assim, exaustos e satisfeitos, se entregaram ao sono profundo.

Lá fora a lua era a testemunha silenciosa daquele momento tão intimo. A festa prosseguia, e nenhum dos convidados percebera a falta de um dos aniversariantes e da anfitriã. O que acontecerá depois dessa noite com eles...só o tempo dirá.

Fim...

UEPA! Não é fim Não!

Se querem saber o que acontecerá na manhã seguinte? Como reagirão? Basta vocês me dizerem se querem ou não a continuação desse fic!

Estou esperando!

FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO SAGA E KANON DE GÊMEOS!

O meu amor e meu cunhadinho

Beijos e obrigada!


End file.
